


Little Red Tiger looking for Cardinal Bird

by Stefanyeah



Series: Cardinal Bird Red Tiger [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Antlers, Cat Ears, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Tail Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s basically PWP disguised as a tale about soulmates and destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Tiger looking for Cardinal Bird

**Author's Note:**

> So, you like antler!porn? Grab your tea and come in. Oh, so you like tail!porn? Welcome, welcome! You like cat boys? Take a sip from your hot milk and get comfortable. You like wing!porn? Who doesn’t? You like all three of them? Well, aren’t you in for a treat? Aren’t you just in for a treat?
> 
> Also, thanks to Tamar as my major ideas giver and feedbacker here. It’s all your fault I’ve done this.

Matthew had spotted him earlier, the red hue of his wings and antlers as familiar as Matthew's own marks, ears and tail. Matthew knew he had found him. He had found his soulmate and partner for life.

Recently, the old belief of true soulmates had waned and more and more couples without matching hues were seen. Indeed, nowadays pairs who had found their soulmate with the matching hue of wings, antlers, marks, ears and tails had become a rarity. And with the decline of soulmates, long-lasting relationships also had become a rarity.

And thus Matthew, a son of black wings and yellow marks, looked at his parents — divorced and not speaking to each other since he'd been five — and he looked at his grandparents. Both his grandparents were matching in hues and still living together. Happily, too.

Matthew's mother had given up finding a new partner after six short-lived relationships and his father introduced a new woman every few months. His last attempt even had wings and antlers as his father did.

Matthew sighed and avoided colliding with a passersby. He bobbed on his feet and stroked a hand over his left ear, afraid for a moment he might have lost his soulmate. But then, he spotted the red antlers above blond hair.

Matthew squealed and rushed forward. Hopefully, he would believe in soulmates, too. What would his voice sound like? What would his name be?

Matthew almost clapped his hands like an overexcited seal with jubilation. He could almost feel the velvety antlers and the softness of feathers against his fingertips.

His soulmate left the street and walked into a park. Matthew grinned and followed. The park was a lot less crowded than the main street, almost empty even, and the blond man made a beeline for a bench hidden behind rose bushes.

Matthew paused in his task of stalking his soulmate and stared at the blond man with red wings and antlers. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a t-shirt that was cut loosely enough to show some chest. Roses grew around him and Matthew could have broken out in song and poetry right where he stood.

He looked down at himself. Red skinnies and white, well-fit t-shirt. Thankfully, today was one of his well-dressed days.

His soulmate pulled a book out of a messenger back and flipped it open. He started reading without paying his surroundings another glance.

Matthew took a deep breath and took the last steps that brought him before his target. Up close, the feathers looked even softer. Matthew shivered, his tail curling around his left leg. He cleared his throat and brushed his hand over his left ear once more.

„Excuse me, may I sit next to you?“

The blond looked up and Matthew's tail gripped his leg tighter at the beauty that grey eyes could hold.

The blond nodded and shifted. He stared at the three stripes that started from Matthew’s cat-like ears and ran in three marks over Matthew's cheeks before his eyes fell to the tail that twitched around Matthew's leg.

Matthew giggled and bit his lips to stop himself from making a too silly first impression. He sat down and stared at his feet. Now that he had made contact, he didn't know what to do. He glanced sideways, almost moaning at the closeness of those beautiful, gorgeous, ruby feathers.

The man closed his book and put it next to himself. After a while, he spoke, „I never believed in this soulmate thing.“

Matthew winced and closed his eyes. He felt his stomach twist and tried not to retch. Rejection hadn’t been on his list of possible first words spoken by his soulmate.

„But… Seeing you standing before me, seeing your marks and hearing your voice…“

Matthew swallowed and turned his head to look at the man next to him. He was smiling, oh, such a beautiful smile.

„I must have been stupid to try and find fulfilment with anyone else.“

Matthew's lips twitched upwards. „I know we're meant to belong together.“

The blond nodded. He raised his hands as if to touch Matthew's marks, but stopped just before. „You're so beautiful.“

„May I touch your feathers?“ Matthew croaked.

His soulmate shook his head. „No, not here. I… I could not stop myself if we were to touch now.“ He swallowed and looked down at Matthew's neck and tail. „I want to see the whole pattern running down your sides and lick over each of the stripes. I want to touch your tail and stroke each hair on it.“

Matthew moaned and felt his tail flexing around his leg.

„What is your tail doing anyway?“

Matthew laughed, the sound short and almost shrill. „I'm horny,“ he just replied.

„I need to get to my lecture in an hour,“ his soulmate said. He sighed. „I don't want to rush. You deserve to be treated with respect and care and to be worshipped.“

Matthew looked down at his feet and inhaled. He wanted the man next to him. He _needed_ him. But he also didn't want a rushed first time with the man he was to spend his life with. He stroked his hand over his left ear before gnawing on the webbing between thumb and index finger.

„Swap phone numbers?“

“Yes,” his soulmate replied. He pulled his phone from his pocket and created a new contact, labelled _My Little Red Tiger_.

Matthew giggled and saved his new contact as _Cardinal Bird_.

 

Matthew didn't know how he had managed to get through his day of work. He had been texting with his soulmate all day, giggling randomly and getting curious looks thrown his way. He didn't reply to any of his colleagues' questions, though.

Once done with work, he had rushed home and tried to pick an outfit, but in the end, he had remained in the same clothes and has spent the remaining time showering and grooming his tail and ears. At least naked, he would be looking dashing.

And thus, half an hour later, he stood in front of his soulmate's door. He looked at the bell.

_Howard_

Matthew shivered again, his tail curling around his leg once more. He closed his eyes and pressed the bell.

The resulting sound was shrill and hurt his ears, but immediately footsteps came running and the door was yanked open.

His soulmate's head popped up from behind the door. „My little red tiger!“ he exclaimed and pulled the door further open. „Come in, please.“

„My cardinal bird,“ Matthew purred and pushed through the door, smiling. “I’m sorry I'm still looking the same. I tried finding a pleasing outfit for tonight, but almost missed the time and had to come like this and…”

Matthew stopped talking when he saw the state of clothing his soulmate was in. His cardinal bird was just wearing a towel, red wings wrapped around himself to obscure the nakedness. But all the wings succeeded in was making Matthew's tail curl around his leg painfully tight and the trousers in his groin becoming too tight.

„I didn't manage to pick an outfit either,“ his soulmate said. He scratched his hair, blushing.

Matthew purred, feeling his whole ribcage vibrate with pleasure.

„I wanted to prepare a meal. I am a good cook, I awed many before. But I was too excited and everything burnt and the kitchen is stinking.“ He sighed and glanced at a door behind him before looking back at Matthew. „Do you want anything? Something to drink? Food? I could create an omelette.“

„I want you,“ Matthew croaked. „And I want you to have me.“

He noticed the wings of his soulmate shiver and droop. Matthew reached out, tracing a finger over the edge of them. They were as soft as he had always imagined.

His soulmate moaned, the sound deep and raw. Matthew groaned and tore at his own t-shirt. He heard something rip as he pulled it over his head, but ignored the sound. Without wasting anymore time, he pushed his trousers and briefs down, removing them together with shoes and socks.

Finally naked, he stepped closer to his soulmate and into the spread wings. Matthew reached up to grab the antlers and pulled their lips together. He felt their lengths pressed hard against each other, even through the towel, as their tongues danced together.

Matthew felt feathers against his skin and wrapped his tail around his soulmate's leg. A hand stroked down his back until it circled around Matthew's tail. His soulmate’s other hand was buried in Matthew’s hair, stroking over one of Matthew’s ears.

„You're still a virgin,“ his soulmate stated while moving them through the room, hand tight on Matthew's bum and in his hair.

Matthew nodded.

„I'll make you feel so good, little red tiger.“ He stopped moving, and the hand on Matthew’s bum disappeared. Matthew grunted his disagreement with the removal.

As soon as a door had clicked open, the hand was back on Matthew's back, stroking and pulling him further into the bedroom.

They stumbled further into the room and Matthew only let go of the antlers — even softer than velvet — when he felt himself falling. His back hit the bed and he spread his arms and legs, looking up at his soulmate who just removed the towel.

Matthew swallowed when he saw the proud erection of his soulmate, crowned by glorious blond hair. He spread his legs further and lifted his arms to the man just out of reach. He whined his plea for body contact and with a chuckle, his soulmate stepped closer and kneeled on the bed.

Matthew put his hands flat on the back, feeling the soft feathers brush against his hands. He rolled his hips up, tail curling around his soulmate's leg and moans mingling together.

„Your name, what's your name?“ Matthew asked.

„Dominic,“ was purred against his lips.

„Dominic,“ Matthew repeated. He closed his eyes, feeling the name of his soulmate slide from his tongue and lips like the most precious silk and velvet. „My name is Matthew.“

„Matthew,“ Dominic repeated his name much like Matthew had done before. „Even your name rings beautiful, Matthew.“

Matthew moaned and bucked his hips. He could just come from Dominic speaking his name.

„It still doesn't do you justice,“ Dominic purred. He pressed his lips against the marks on Matthew's face and kissed his way further down.

„You're the single-most beautiful being in this world,“ Dominic whispered while kissing along Matthew's throat. „Your skin tastes so much better than anything I have ever tasted,“ he continued as his lips brushed over Matthew's collarbone and chest.

Matthew moaned and closed his eyes. He reached down to hold onto Dominic's antlers, writhing on the bed. He gasped when he felt Dominic's thumbs brushing over his nipples.

„I want to taste you all over,“ Dominic drawled. „But I'll have a whole lifetime for that.“ He licked along the lowest stripe on Matthew’s side, the one that just stopped above his hips. „I’ll take my time enjoying and memorising you.“

Matthew moaned and unwrapped his tail from Dominic’s leg to stroke it over Dominic’s back. Putting his hands flat against Dominic’s shoulders, he shifted them higher onto the bed.

„Your feathers are so soft,“ Matthew purred. He stroked one of his hands down Dominic’s back until he could stroke a finger through the feathers. „My cardinal bird.“

He watched Dominic’s eyes close and his soulmate shivered, moaning softly. The hand that wasn’t stroking over feathers moved to hold one of Dominic’s antlers. Matthew pulled him up so he could press their lips together.

He closed his eyes, just concentrating on the sensation of a hard length pressed against his own erection as fingers softly stroked along his tail and marks, the velvet of antlers and soft feathers beneath his own fingers.

„I want to feel you in me,“ Matthew whined and rolled his hips up.

Dominic moaned and pressed his open mouth against the side of Matthew mouth. He reached down and stroked a finger along Matthew’s erection and over his balls before pushing between the crevice and teasing the hole.

Matthew whined and pressed his head into the pillow, arching his back. To his disapproval, Dominic removed not only his finger, but also disentangled himself completely from Matthew. He smiled down.

„Patience, my little red tiger, patience,“ Dominic purred and tickled him behind an ear before turning to the nightstand. He pulled a drawer open and rummaged in it until he held up a tube. He grinned at Matthew as he unscrewed it and coated his index and middle finger with lube.

„We want to enjoy tonight, don’t we?“ He purred.

Matthew nodded and spread his legs further. He moved his tail to wrap around Dominic’s erection. It lay heavy and hard in the curls of his tail, twitching as Matthew reached out to trace one of the veins with his thumb. He licked his lips as he watched the red length beneath his pale fingers and red tail, precome already glistening on the tip.

He swiped his thumb over the tip and collected the precome from it. Lifting his hand to his lips, he sucked the thumb into his mouth and smeared the drop onto his tongue. It was salty and the most exquisite flavour Matthew had ever tasted.

He glanced at Dominic who was staring at Matthew, eyes dark and mouth open.

„I’ll have to taste you sooner than later,“ Matthew drawled. „You’re delicious.“

Dominic moaned and clashed their lips back together, while his finger pressed slowly into Matthew.

Matthew grabbed Dominic’s antlers, holding tight and pulling at them. He had expected the burn, but still it was more painful than imagined. His tail wound around Dominic’s arm, only loosening when he heard a pained hiss.

„Breathe, little tiger,“ Dominic whispered against Matthew’s lips. „Breathe in…“

Matthew nodded and inhaled, holding his breath until Dominic told him to release it. Slowly, he grew accustomed to the intrusion. He nodded and rolled his hips to signal Dominic to continue. Still keeping their lips together, Dominic pushed his finger further inside.

After a while, Dominic added a second finger. This time, the burn wasn’t as painful and with only a few thrusts, Matthew was writhing and begging for more. His tail was still wrapped around Dominic’s arm, tightening and loosening with each thrust. Dominic removed his fingers, swallowing Matthew’s whine of protest with his lips. He embraced Matthew and shifted until Dominic was sitting against the headboard. He then pulled Matthew to straddle him and winked.

„Trust me, Matthew.“

Matthew nodded and rested his head against Dominic’s forehead, his hands once again finding the velvet sensation of Dominic’s antlers. „Guide me,“ he moaned and wrapped his tail once more around Dominic’s arm.

Dominic rested one hand on Matthew’s hip while his other hand moved beneath Matthew to hold his erection steady. Slowly, Matthew followed the gentle pressure of Dominic’s hand. He felt the moist tip press into him and paused. He dipped his head back and closed his eyes, moaning deeply.

Matthew felt warm lips moving along his throat and pushed further, pausing every now and then to grow accustomed to the hardness filling him. Finally, he sat in Dominic’s lap with Dominic’s cock fully in him. He felt complete for the first time in his life.

Soft rustling was heard and wings wrapped themselves around Matthew.

„So close,“ Matthew whispered and opened his eyes to look at Dominic. Dominic nodded and bestowed another kiss upon Matthew. He held Matthew’s hips with both hands and helped him move.

Matthew kept his hands around Dominic’s antlers as he moved, feeling Dominic sliding in and out of him, pressing against a spot that made him howl. Matthew felt Dominic’s feathers brushing against his back and shoulders with his movements.

He felt his legs growing tired, burning with the exertion of the unusual position they were forced to move from. Still he forced himself to keep moving, even as he felt Dominic’s hips rocking and pushing himself further into Matthew.

The wings around him tightened and with a last howl of Dominic’s name, Matthew came, covering Dominic’s chest with his seed. Only a moment later, he felt Dominic pushing inside harder than before. Matthew’s name rung in his ears with Dominic’s shout. He felt Dominic coming in him, feeling the warmth of another man’s semen in him for the first time.

Matthew let go of Dominic’s antlers and let his arms fall down, hugging him close and resting his head on Dominic’s shoulder. His tail let go of Dominic’s arm to wrap around the waist of his soulmate.

Dominic’s hands changed their hold to stroke over Matthew’s back, feathers joining in the soft caress. Matthew hummed and closed his eyes, smiling and pecking the skin he could reach.

„I think I’m happy,“ Dominic whispered.

Matthew felt him shift and relax against the headboard. He looked up at Dominic and smiled. „I’m glad you feel the same.“

Dominic inhaled and leant his head against the headboard, closing his eyes while one of his hands stroked against Matthew’s ear. Matthew purred deep in his chest and kissed along his throat and chin. Dominic giggled and opened his eyes to look at Matthew. „I don’t know anything about you but your name.“

„We’ve got a whole lifetime to find out,“ Matthew repeated Dominic’s earlier words.

„You’re right, my little red tiger,“ Dominic replied. He put his hands back on Matthew’s hips and pulled Matthew higher. „We need a shower,“ he explained and pecked Matthew’s pouting lips.

Matthew sighed and nodded, allowing himself to be pulled further upwards. Once Dominic had pulled out completely, Matthew rolled to the side and grimaced at the feeling of incompletion and semen running out of him.

Dominic’s wings brushed over his back as he stood. „Come on, tiger, showering together will be fun.“

Matthew glanced up at Dominic and grinned. „Can I clean your feathers?“

Dominic shivered and moaned softly. He nodded.

Squealing, Matthew jumped out of the bed and skipped out of the bedroom. He stopped in the living room and turned around, giggling. „Hurry up, you need to show me your bathroom, Dominic.“

Dominic stood in the doorway to his bedroom and leant against the doorframe, arms crossed and grinning broadly. He pointed at the door to Matthew’s left without uncrossing his arms. „That’s the bathroom.“ He leant out of the doorway and pointed at the door to his left. „And this is the kitchen.“

Matthew nodded and rushed forward. He grabbed Dominic’s arms and pulled him towards the bathroom.

 

Matthew sat on a chair in the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket. It was chilly with the window open, but Dominic had been right. The kitchen was _stinking_. Matthew flicked his tail and pulled a glass of milk closer without having to remove an unprotected part of his body from the relative warmth of the blanket.

Dominic glanced at him from the oven and swallowed. „Don’t distract me or I’ll burn another meal.“

Matthew chuckled and sipped from his glass. „I’m twenty,“ he stated as he licked his lips clear from the milk.

„Twenty-one,“ Dominic replied. He grinned while tending to the frizzling eggs. „You’re my toy boy.“

Matthew laughed and shook his head. „I’m the tiger, you’re the bird. Shouldn’t our roles be the other way round?“

„I’m a bird with antlers,“ Dominic stated and switched off the oven. He fetched two plates and pushed the scrambled eggs onto the plates. „You’ll find I’m not easily toyed with.“

Matthew watched Dominic carry the plates to the table and sit down. He bent over his plate and inhaled. „You’ll just have to keep me well-fed and satisfied.“

„I think I’ll be able to do just that.“

Matthew picked up his fork and took a bite, humming with delight. „I’m sure you’re going to be very successful.“


End file.
